Sleepover games (a soul eater fanfic)
by FrostBite the soul fox
Summary: Black star wants a sleepover. And the rest you can figure out. When Maka plans to get all the crushes into relationships by the nights end. But does that mean her own too? While does Tsubaki actually like Black star? Does Liz want to kiss kid? And will Maka and soul get torn apart by a petty game of spin the bottle.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepover games. (A soul eater fanfic.)

Summary: what happens when Black star for once wants a sleep over. The entire gang shows up and then what? What will happen to Soul while playing spin the bottle with Maka? Or will Liz and kid finally hook up after months of every one seeing it coming? Does Tsubaki like black star? Or vice-versa? Join the hilarious soul eater fanfic.

"Sleepover games"

The day at the academy was uneventful. Soul and Maka excepted a few missions like always. Tsubaki and Black star were still hopeless as always with finding kishen souls and successively terminating it. Kid Liz and Patti were slacking off playing cards on the roof. "Liz I tooold you these cards lack symmetry in every way possible. I mean look that spade does not have the right line on the left" Kid ranted as pointing to the apparently A-symmetrical ace of spades in between his fingertips. And this red heart card in wrinkled on this side " he said pointing to a red four of hearts card on the table. Liz sighed kid could be so ridiculous sometimes. However in kids mind he was not ridiculous he was helping. Although he did appreciate the way the pictures on the card showed symmetry with the various shapes.

Some how Patti won the next few games and both Liz and kid were baffled as Patti sat there eating one of her candies out of the humongous pile she just won. Lizs' jaw was practically on the floor. While kid sat there wondering how a girl completely lacking in symmetry could possibly be so good at cards.

Before one of them could question Black star came barging through the trap door on the floor almost sending it flying of the hinges. "MWAHAHAHAAAAA I THE GREAT BLACK STAR THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD WILL EAT LUNCH WITH THE SMALLER WEAKLINGS NOT NEARLY AS IMPORTANT AS ME! WHAT A SAINT I AM INDEED" Black star announced shoving his finger at the sky in a pose to show his eh em "awesomeness" Tsubaki walked up the trap door trying to calm Black star as always. Soul and Maka trotted up not too soon after with lunch. Both standing side by side looking at Patti wrestling Black star with her origami giraffe. Maka was the first to speak and stop the awkwardness. "We thought you three may have been up here and we wanted to join you for lunch" she said with her normal honey voice.

"Oh ok we're not really doing anything except for the fact that Patti is some sort of god at cards" Liz said a little bit jealouse. "Heh so Patti kicked both your asses at cards? Who knew?" Soul chuckled obviously mocking them. Maka pulled out a book from her sack and instinctively Soul ducked. However Maka did something no one thought would happen. She started reading the book while she sat down with a sandwich.

The rest of the gang soon got situated with there lunch on the roof. Tsubaki sitting next to Black star. Soul sitting across the tiny table secretly holding the place next to him for Maka if she ever crawled out of the corner and put her book down. Liz Kid and Patti all sat exceptionally close a few feet away from the table. What know one new was Maka was actually observing the seating and behavior of her comrades. She knew very well that her and Soul would never happen. She was pretty sure she liked Soul but was also pretty sure that he didn't feel the slightest for her. Being a flat chested ugly after all.

But Maka was very fascinated by the relationships secretly happening in the group. So she eyed the seating carefully and the gestures toward each other. After a few boring conversations and to Makas noticing a few nudges from Liz scooting closer to Kid. Black star finally said "I the great and powerful Black star do not want to be lonely on this Friday night!" Tsubaki coughed a bit announcing her presents to Black star. Black star just rolled his eyes and continued "Or bored, now I invite all of you to my and Tsubakis dorm...For a slumber party!" Every one even Maka looked up. Soul scuffed, Maka thought it would be a good opportunity to get the relationships started, Tsubaki questioned Black star with a look, while Liz and Patti both nodded excitedly.

The rest of the day went by quickly and by then all of the gang had some way or anther decided to come to the sleepover. Soul and Maka were back at there dorm packing.

Maka made sure to pack some big heavy hard cover books in case she had to Maka chop anybody. The few clothes she needed were packed in no time. As she walked out of her room to see Soul lying across the couch with that bored look on his face. "C'mon Soul! It's time to go" Maka said throwing her light duffel bag over her shoulder "you packed yet?" She asked not entirely certain he was. "Yeah, yeah hold on" he said glumly picking up a bag off the floor. Soul soon got up and walked with Maka out the door and down the hall. As they were walking Soul announced to Maka "I brought a towel because I plan on taking a shower at Black stars" .Now Maka swore she was pink and soon red at the thought of her weapon in the shower. She turned away not wanting him to see her face.

Soul looked at his meister. "You okay?" He asked with a board tone. Maka nodded but before Soul could say anything else they arrived at Black stars dorm. Maka nocked trying to calm herself and trying to get her normal color back. Tsubaki was the one to answer the door with a smile. She showed the two were to put there stuff only too find Kid organizing

the bags in the most symmetric manner he could come up with.

The four of them walked into the main room were Black star, Liz, and Patti were sitting on the carpet. Black star got up and jumped on the table "I THE GREAT AND AWESOME BLACK STAR WILL DECIDE WHAT WE DO FIRST!" Everyone was kind of curious to what Black star was going to say next "WE WILL WATCH...a movie!" He announced and ran to his stack of movies. By the t.v. Black star shuffled through the pile. Nothing he had he was in the mood for and he wanted to watch a movie so he just sat there nudging around the DVDs . Til' the young blue haired boy got an idea with a grin.

"ALRIGHT MWAHAHA new plan! Maka and I will make snacks while Kid goes out and buys us a good movie" Liz chuckled. And Kids face was a bright shining word showing with emotion. The simple word "what?" Was what his face shown. "Yep kid you gotta go. We all want a good movie now don't we?" Maka teased while everyone else either nodded or agreed in some manner. Maka was already shoving kid out the door before he could object. She whispered to him "do us all a favor and don't make it scary I don't feel like nightmares tonight. It's my big break" now Kid was thoroughly confused but before he could answer or question the door slammed behind him. And Kid was left out after curfew to try and find a store in all of death city. "Woo hoo" he mummerd as he walked away.

As Maka walked back and sat down she tried figuring a plan to get Kid and Liz together by the end of the night. First she would need soul out of the room. But how was she going to do that? She knew that if soul in the slightest knew her plan he would blow it. So she kept her eyes open for every chance she could to get rid of soul. Maka walked into the kitchen area to help Black star to make snacks. Tsubaki tried starting a conversation with soul. But he quickly wanted to escape and be alone with his thoughts. He noticed Maka acting weird and smiling slyly all night. He wanted to think and contemplate on what was motivating her behavior. It was so...uncool.

So the young scythe got up and got the towel out of his bag. He walked in the kitchen area and asked Black star "hey, Black star is it cool with you if I use your shower. I brought my own towel." He said raising the towel in his hand. "Yeah it's okay soul just don't piss in my shower." Soul nodded and chuckled a bit with his signature lopsided shark tooth grin. As he walked upstairs he noticed Maka wildly smiling and again while chopping the carrots. He wondered how him taking a shower made her smile so much. While he walked upstairs Maka was doing her best not to look to happy. On the outside she was pretty sure she was smiling from ear to ear. And on the inside she was basically tap dancing her joy. As she excused herself into the living room were Tsubaki Liz and Patti were still sitting.

Maka walked over to the table as she concluded her plan the third time in her head. "Hey Maka!" Maka turned to Liz sitting next to Patti. "When you gunna ask Soul out?!" Liz said with a big devious grin. "Excuse me..." Maka said between her teeth trying not to Maka-Chop her because she can't do that to Liz. "Oh come on, we ALL know you like him" Maka chocked away a sob and squeaked a tiny "really?..." As Liz nodded. That's it Makas plan was ruined. She had to use plan b. The only problem was there was no plan B.

"W-well you wanna snog kid so hard that he'll forget all about the symmetry of your boobs!" She yelled. Liz just smirked wider "damn right I do!" She laughed. Tsubaki was still hardly contributing to the conversation but she had to admit it was entertaining to listen to.

The two kept arguing for awhile. Then started agreeing on how each of them were gunna get there man. Patti was giving pieces of advice on the flaws every once in a while. "Okay okay yeah Soul always calls me a flat chested ugly. So I honestly don't think I bring him any attraction". Maka stated sadly "oh come oooon do you notice the way he looks and takes care of you!" Liz protested. "That's cuz' he's my weapon Liz. He's supposed to do that" the more Maka talked about it the more she was sad.

Not soon later the shower water turned off and the three girls swore they heard a door open and close. Well Maka had to go to the bathroom and was waiting for soul to get out. So now she could. She excused herself and walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. Where she slowly and sadly opened the door lost in thought. After she walked in she literally stopped in her tracks.

There was soul, with...no towel. She gasped and turned past pink surpassed scarlet crushed crimson. Til' her face was no closer to a bright purple and blood was dripping down her face. Soul just stood there and tried as hard as he could to cover up as he turned just the deep crimson color. He was too embarrassed to remember where he put his towel. After a few seconds of looking around soul noticed Maka was not turning away. God he was almost the one nose bleeding to this!

Soon he found his towel wrapped it around his waist and blinked a couple of times. Gulping at his meister and trying not to bleed. Maka just stood there contemplating what she just saw...really vividly.

Meanwhile Kid was at the store looking at the two sci fi DVDs with the most symmetry. "Hmmmmmm" he said holding the DVDs in both of his hands. "E.t?" He said lifting up one and looking at it. "...or wall-e?" He said looking at the other.

Maka came down in utter shock and sorta stumbled down the stairs replaying the past events over and over again in her mind. As she basically fell on the couch with Liz helping her. "Yeesh what happened up there" Liz asked a bit surprised that Maka came down so unprepared. "Uh-um...wel...er" Liz tried to put pieces together in her mind and when she remembered that soul had just taken a shower the weapon gasped. "Oh my!...LUCKY!" She yelled while getting a tissue to wipe the blood away from Makas face. Patti giggled by then she figured it out to as well as Tsubaki.

"Do you know how happy I would be if that happened to me and kid!" Liz yelled. Poor Black star was hopelessly confused as he munched on his carrots and ranch. Maka regained some composure and laughed at what she was about to say. "I'm sure he has a very symmetrical chest" she giggled. Black star looked up and started to put pieces together as well. "OH MY!" He put his hand over his mouth. "G-god" he whispered with his hand over his mouth. Liz mouthed a shut up at Black star and as if on cue Kid walked in, holding a plastic bag. "You owe me eight bucks" kid mumbled while walking in

Black star fished wall-e out of his bag and looked at the price "this is 9 bucks?" Black star questioned. Kid shrugged "8 is a much better number because no matter what it's always symmetrical" he sighed holding his hands to his face in admiration. Liz giggled although his OCD was really annoying on missions. She thought it was kind of cute the way he obsessed over symmetry. Although when he leaves for missions to check on his symmetry some where else. That's when it's annoying.

Maka called up to Soul telling him to come down. Black star left to make popcorn while Tsubaki put the DVD in because she was the only one to know how to work the player. As the movie started all the lights went off. Black star sat next to Tsubaki while soul came down and sat next to Maka. Neither of them looked at each other but they both swore they were pink. Maka tried to turn her attention to Tsubaki and Black star. Black star is so arrogant and full of himself. Not to mention he's horrible at soul collecting. And yet Tsubaki stays with him and appreciates his meister.

A long time ago Maka remembered Soul and Black star temporarily teaming up and Maka was pointing out that if they wanted to be together so much why don't they become meister/weapon. While when Maka even suggested it Tsubaki freaked out like it was her worst nightmare ever. She was going completely beleastic. And Maka noted that. She would be devastated if Soul left her too. Any weapon/meister would with that betrayal. But was it that Tsubaki actually liked black star? Maka was contemplating that for a while that day.

The movie lasted about an hour and a half. And by the end everyone had gone through three bowls of popcorn and Kid was crying. He started mumbling while wiping the tears away "th-the bbot is so syme...symmetrical and the other is su so A-symmetrical. And y-yet they accepted each other." He said sniffling. Everyone laughed at how ridiculous he sounded while Liz tried to hug him and calm him down. Kid calmed down by the touch of his weapon. Maka made sure to note that...

It was about 12:50 when the movie ended and Black star said he had planned for all of them to stay up all night playing games. This time Black star seemed very exited for the next game. He practically flew into the kitchen and came back with an empty brown bottle in his hands. "Who's up for spin the bottle? DMWA style!"

The gang played spin the bottle a bit different. Instead of partnering up and seeing who it lands on. Someone would spin the bottle and whoever it landed on the person who spun the bottle got to tell them who to kiss. Any argument would equal total suspension from the game and the kiss could be with ANYBODY.(boy or girl) while the turns to spin the bottle were taken by going around the circle to make sure everyone got a turn. All of the students agreed to play that version but each of them also agreed the kiss was only to be a peck.

While everyone sat down in a circle Liz pulled Maka aside and the two made a pact. If it landed on Maka or soul while Liz spinner she would choose soul or Maka and if it landed on Liz or death while Maka spun she would do the same. The two agreed and sat down with the rest.

They all rolled dice to see who goes first and in the end Kid one with surprisingly the number 8. He spun the bottle around the circle and it landed on Patti. Kid started trying to think of who Patti would kiss. Not Maka he couldn't do that too Soul. He looked at Black star and thought for a moment maybe...NO! He thought that's gross and he didn't want his weapon to kiss some one with such A-symmetrical hair. He looked around the circle one more time then decided. "Patti gets to kiss Liz" he chuckled. Liz slammed herself up of the floor "OH HELL NO!" She screamed. Kid just shrugged "don't do it and your out" he sighed "she's my little SISTER!" Liz screamed again. Maka wanted to save Liz from getting kicked out of the game so she spoke

"Well you don't have to marry her Liz." Maka said "it could just be a sign of affection between siblings like a brother would kiss a sister after she set him up with a girlfriend or something" Maka spoke again and actually sounding rather convincing. Liz sighed "fine" she said while slugging her self back down to a sitting position. "Alright Patti you ready?" Liz said turning way from Patti and shrugging

"Yeah!" Patti said as she pecked Liz on the lips. Liz sighed as she was glad that was over. Now it was Makas turn to spin so she took the bottle and gave it a good 'fwing' the bottle spun pretty fast and guess who it ended up on...yep Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you go chapter two of sleepover games. I hope you guys like it! I myself think this is really funny you? R/R :)

DISCLAIMER: Me?...own? HA!

Soul watched the bottle spin furiously fast around and around. It made him think about the force Maka used. His thought about Maka made him feel that same feeling he gets when often thinking of her. The warm feeling that made him shiver although he wasn't cold. The strain of his stomach traveled all the way up his throat. And it felt so incredibly awkward though it also felt good. Soul Eater Evens was not an idiot. He knew and had reagonized that it he only felt it around Maka. But he pushed the strange feeling aside thinking it was only a weapon reacting to his meister. He watched the bottle slowly land on him 'oh god' he thought as he gulped in fear 'I kinda hope I get to kiss her' he thought uncaounciously. That's what you get for letting your mind wander and not moderating his thoughts (lol sorry but I gotta say that happens to me all the time XD I loose track of my thoughts then think the craziest thing XDD) 'WOAH WAIT WHAT! DANMET SOUL THIS IS MAKA! JUST YOUR MIESTER YOUR TOO COOL FOR! THERE'S NO WAY YOU WOULD KISS HER!' He kept scolding in his mind 'no way no way no way' he kept thinking.

Meanwhile Maka was thinking about what would happen if she chose herself to be the one to kiss soul. It wasn't quite normal for the spinner to pick themselves to be the kisser as well. And Maka new if she did it Soul would know about her little crush. No way would she let him know! No way at all, not yet! So she thought of the best thing she could and sighed her decision "ugh ok um...Soul gets to kiss Stubaki."

Black Star winced at the thought and Maka swore to death she saw it. 'Woah hold on! I was right? Black Star does like Tsubaki?' She thought. It made sense Tsubaki liked Black Star. The way Tsubaki treated Black Star said it all. But on the flip side Black Star seemed to be too arrogant and ignorant to ever fall for some one. She put that one on the note list.

Soul blinked at Maka. This game normally had tons of weird pairings and awkward relationships. But Maka pairing Soul with Tsubaki?! That was plain wrong in souls eyes. Tsubaki and Soul exchanged glances from across the circle. ''Oh great I was hoping I wouldn't get picked for anything" Tsubaki turned pink and sadly looked at the ground. Was she really that hard to kiss? All her insecurities flowed through her mind. But Tsubaki pushed them down. The young chain sword knew she was special and admired for being the only one able to put with Black Star's behavior. She honestly didn't find it that hard his attitude was sometimes entertaining and it diffidently left her with something to do. But on the other hand the way he acted also left her stressing over him and trying to help him when he wouldnt even acknowledge her.

Tsubaki being the kind person she is let soul make a choice if it was that horrible "well Soul if you really don't want to I wont force you, I mean...I can drop out..." she whispered. Soul wouldnt here this as he shrugged out a "Nah" and leaned over giving Stubaki's sulking face a tiny peck on the lips. Maka was ready to slap some one. She was the one to tell them to kiss but she didn't know she would be THIS jelouse!

Now it was Tsubaki's turn to spin and as she hesitantly gave the bottle a tiny jerk and ever so slightly it landed on Kid. Everybody except Kid and Stubaki gave a smirky "oooh" At the fact Kids fate rested In stubaki's hand. Stubaki looked down she knew who she was going to pick right away "Kid you get to kiss Liz" she said closing her eyes with that sweet innocent and kind of worried smile she always gives. Kid gulped and kind of blushed. While Liz sent Tsubaki a silent 'OMFG TSUBAKI I LOVE YOU SO FUDGING MUCH I SWEAR I ALMOST WANT TO KISS YOU!,, NO WAIT NO I SAID ALMOST RIGHT? YEAH NO' Liz thought as Kid tapped her out of her thoughts "BUT HER BOOBS ARN'T SYMMETRICAL, AND GUESS WHAT THE OTHER DAY SHE PLUCKED HER OWN EYEBROWS WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME FIRST!" He took a deep breath "AND YOU KNOW WHAT, HER LEFT EYEBROW HAD 2 MORE HAIRS THEN HER RIGHT SHE IS A DISGRACE TO ALL SYMMETRY!" Kid ranted basicly crying. "Thanks Kid I love you two" Liz said rolling her eyes.

Kid let out his remaining breath he saved up for yelling and closed his eyes. 'Just grit and bear it Kid, this is Liz were talking about. You love Liz right?' His first thought said to him 'while I love her like a meister loves his weapon. And I like her as a friend' he argued with himself. But before his first voice could respond Liz kissed him right then and there. Causing his cheeks to burn with red. He pulled away finding Liz's ever so beautiful innocent smile. "Wow um hi Liz" was all he could say.

Maka was thinking at this rate the two wont be a couple til' there eighty so she decided to speed things up. "Hey Kid" she gestured to Kid daring to say what she was about to "When are you gunna ask Liz out cuz it's obvious you like her" Liz made a cutting my neck off sign at Maka as Kid looked at her confused proccesing her words. "I'm sorry Maka but I don't intend on asking Liz out anytime soon" he said.

Liz let her hair fall over her eyes as she sat back letting her hands support her weight. Everybody noticed Liz's dramatic change in body language. Black Star decided to follow Maka's lead and join. "Aw c'mon Kid! Whats the point in crushing on someone if your not going to ask them out!?" Now Kid was bright red "I-I have a crush on Liz?" He asked in a whisper. Maka continued her pushing "Well, don't you?" She asked

The young reaper looked at the floor his inner voice had returned to argue. 'C'mon Kid you know you like Liz' 'Well yeah were friends' he insisted in his mind. 'For now maybe' his mind argued back. 'But I'll let you in on a secret, Liz likes you and wants more than a friendship' Kid didn't even notice that by then Liz had exited the room. 'Is that true' he asked himself knowing that his other voice was gone. "KID WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER" Patti yelled shacking Kid by the shoulders in panic as Kid snapped back to reality.

Maka went in for the kill "Kid, Just go ask her out. You probably by now figured out she liked you. So just go and see how it works out" Maka gave her signature Maka smile at Kid and by then Kid had given up he sighed "be right back" he said while getting up.

Kid walked too the kitchen were Liz was sitting on the counter twirling her hair. She looked up slightly and then back down. "Hey Liz? Can I ask you some thing?" He asked.

Meanwhile Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Patti, And Soul kept playing. Liz and Kid never showed up. They all just figured it was best to let them talk alone. In the time played Maka ended up kissing Patti (you can blame that on Black Star) Tsubaki, (she wanted to punch Soul in the face when he made her) and Black Star. For some reason Black Star and Soul had this crazy idea that Maka was bi. 'Bastards' she thought.

Well now it was her turn to spin so Maka gave the bottle another good 'Swaph' and it went flying around in a circle. It landed on Tsubaki and as the young innocent girl looked up she saw Maka wink at her, "Tsubaki gets to kiss Black Star" she proudly announced. Tsubaki gave Maka a silent smile.

"HA! BECUASE ME BEING THE EVER SO SEXY BLACK STAR I CAN WOO ALL GIRLS!" Tsubaki smiled. His arrogant behavior was some times so funny. He sat down next to Stubaki and got a good long look at her face staring at the ground. Stubaki didn't even notice and just kept smiling at the ground. Black Star spoke up to get your attention "Hey Stubaki!? We gunna kiss or not!?" He chuckled. She looked up and nodded this game was always so awkward and hard to make the first move if you got picked.

Maka was on the edge of her seat. She could see the secret glint of sheer happiness in Stubaki's eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss eyes open and just looking at eachother. Maka watched them just stand still together. Black Star finally broke away. "We-well um..." Black Star was trying to regain his composure "YEAH HEY STUBAKI HOWD I DO?!" He yelled. Tsubaki giggled as a streak of pink formed just under her eyes "Just fine" she chuckled as Black Star was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly laughing and sweat dropping.

Everyone else laughed and Stubaki went back to staring at the floor. Only this time slightly blushing and smiling a lot more. Now it was Patti's turn and she was happy to do something after being so bored since Liz and Kid were still gone. 'Doing who knows what' Maka said in her head as Patti gave the bottle a good spin still laughing from having the giggles. Guess who it landed on? The only person who was actually only landed on once the entire game.

Patti was rolling on the floor giggling when she managed to say or no sing over and over in a taunting voice "Soul kisses Maka, Soul kisses Maka, Soul kisses Maka" Patti laughed over and over again. That's when Soul got worried he was afraid to learn something. Years of denial for that feeling he gets. Continuously saying to himself that it was only a meister weapon reaction. But he was very scared to learn that maybe it was more. He couldn't even think of him and Maka together. He was too cool for her. 'She's too flat chested' he thought. He knew it he didn't like Maka and he knew it. But he was not about to take a chance to be proven wrong.

"Oh hell no I'm quite, sorry Patti but go ahead and give me any punishment you want. I don't care and if it means I have to leave back out so be it" He said getting up waving his hand to signal a 'see ya' and walked away upstairs to get a blanket, and see if he could find Liz and Kid. Stubaki looked up at Maka and gave her a sympathetic sad Tsubaki look. Maka was about to cry. She could feel it.

Tsubaki crawled over to Maka and put an arm around her. "Maka, are you going to be okay?" She whispered. Maka sniffed and smiled a bit at Tsubaki comforting her. "Yeah, sure" she said turning her head and letting a tear fall. And burn its way down her face and into her lap.

"HAHA whats the big deal? It's Not like you wanted to kiss soul ri-" Patti slaped Black Star behind the head since no one else obviously would do it. Black Star was about to question but he stood there and stared. Til' his stupid boyish mind finally figured it out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed his hardy laugh. "As if HA! Geese Maka get your head out of the gutter." He said wiping a tear away from laughing so hard. It only made Maka stifle another tear.

Soul, Kid, and Liz came walking down the stairs while Maka pulled herself together enough too look like she wasn't actually crying. "Big sis!' Patti screamed hugging Liz. No one honestly knew why Patti was so over dramatic with Liz after only being separated for about 15-20 minuets.

Kid cleared his throat while everyone turned there head to look at him. "Eh-em i'm happy to announce without keeping it a secret. That Elizabeth Thompson and I are now an um...'item'?" Liz giggled at his tone when he said 'item'. Black Star was laughing so hard he almost chocked while everyone else was either pumbling Black Star or mumbling things like "About damn time"

'One down, two to go' Maka thought to herself. 'Wait two?' She argued thinking she only now wanted to get Stubaki and Black Star together. Then remembering at first her plan included getting her and Soul together as well. She stifled back another tear. But it still some how ran its way down her face. That is til realization hit her.

'Oh come on Maka! This is Soul were talking about. Soul! Your weapon. Not your boyfreind. Since when has he EVER shown any interest in you. And now you're crying! Crying! For the fact he's acting like he normally does' she still cried her pep talk wasn't very peppy. Soul sat down picked some popcorn and gobbled it down. Til Maka caught the corner of his eye. "Oi Maka? Why you crying?' He asked seriously clueless to why she was crying.

Tsubaki and Patti looked at each other. This scene did not look promising. "Nuh nothing soul just...don't worry about it" she sniffed. Now soul was thoroughly confused. What was Maka so on edge about? 'Yeesh' he thought. "Ok? Girl problems or whatever? Meh I don't really know but leave me out " Sou said closing his eyes and taking another bite of popcorn. What he didn't know was that comment left him on thin ice.

Maka sniffed some more chocking down a sob. Soul was disturbed by his Meisters spike in soul wave lengths. "Dude you ok?" He said again everyone else being awkwardly quiet. "Look I'm fine" she said giving a fake smile not very convincing though. "Maka c'mon what's bothering you. I don't like seeing you this way. If there's someone bothering you so help me I wi-" soul was cut of when Maka stuck her hand up to silence him.

"I'm serious it's nothing" she whispered. And to her unfortunate he would not buy it. "Grrr Maka this is getting old. We're supposed to be having fun playing games and laughing. Not leave you sobbing in the corner Maka alburn so help me this is sooo un-cool." Soul was growling now and actually really disturbed by the feeling he felt her feel. Due to wave lengths. Maka was ready to rip souls head off but instead she calmed down some and wondered what would happen if she let her secret out.

In the end she decided it would be torture to not tell him 'stay cool girl' she told herself with a sigh. "Okay fine" soul raised an eye brow while Stubaki and Patti again looked at each other. "Look soul we've been through so much together and I th-" she was cut off by soul jumping up "oh no! Don't tell me you don't want to be my meister anymore!?" Sou half yelled half whispered. "No what I'm trying to say is-" "MAKA how could you!? That is so uncool!" He yelled again. Stubaki tried to save this. "No soul it's not what you think" she said sweetly. "Oh no! Your going to be Stubaki's meister aren't you!" Soul screamed louder

Black Star jumped out of his seat after that "NOW WAIT JUST A DANM MINUET" he yelled at the top of his lungs louder than he ever has before. Which no one really thought possible. "OKAY SOUL SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP LOOK I LIKE YOU I REALLY DO AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY THAT COMMENT YOU SAID BROKE ME SO I CRIED NOW IF YOU EXUSE ME IM GOING TO LOCK MYSELF IN A ROOM AND SLEEP FOREVER THE END GOODBYE!"

She stomped up the stairs kicking the bottle against the wall shattering it into a million tiny shards. Everyone looked at soul who was so scared he was about to pee his pants. "Um... I better go calm her down" Tsubaki awkwardly said. Black Star looked nervous. "Stubaki?" She turned to face him only to find him with his head down and hair over his eyes. "Your not going to be Makas weapon right? Please tell me that was a lie" his words were both shakey and smooth at the same time. Stubaki smiled "of course. Soul was just being silly" she laughed as she headed up the stairs.

The group heard a lot of yelling and door slamming and Stubaki came back 10 minuets later shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepover games ch.3

Anyone else notice crona MUST have some sort of crush on maka? Seriously the signs are everywhere his body langauge the way he blushes. Its kind of cute ewe. I support BOTH SouMa and CroMa. Oh god this ones pretty pervy guys just a warning

Disclaimer: You really thought this piece of shit for a brain could come up with something so brilliant?

Everybody sat in the circle again. With Maka being so upset no one was in the mood to play any games. Most of the death glares were aimed at Soul. He sat there slouched in a corner contemplating on what Maka had said. The sentence playing over and over in his mind almost like a stuck record. "I LIKE YOU OKAY!?" was the thing he repeated the most 'Heh, like? Ridiculous, A petty school girl crush why am I not suprised' He thought to himself. 'Its so stupid, this party is stupid, Kid and Liz are stupid, Maka and her petty girl hormones are stupid, symmetry is stupid (Dtk: SOUL SOUL SOUL YOUR DEEEEAD) People are stupid, stupid is stupid ugh' He kept saying that chant overand over while every so often Kid would wince without knowing why.

Several minutes of awkward scilence passed and the entire gang entered the firststage of moderate depression. At least until there was a knock on the door. Tsubaki turned to Black star "Black star? Did you invite anyone else?" She said with her normal worried like expression. Black star shook his head and got up to get it. During the walk he mumbled something close too "I guess no one can handle a night away from a big star like me" And Tsubaki laughed after hearing it. 'Only Black star could ever be positive at a time like this' Then she sighed and repeated that first portion in her head 'Only him...'

Mean while Black star opened the door to find the only ever depressed purple haired lesbianish weapon/meister standing at his door step. "OH HEY CRONA HAHAHA CAME FOR ME?" Crona shook his head and before the poor boy could speak ragnarok popped out "We heard you bitches were holding a party! So were crashing look! I brought alchohal" he said holding up a six pack. "Ragnarok thats illeagle. I don't think I could deal with alchohal" Crona complained holding his arm. "To bad suck it up bitch!" Crona looked at the ground. "Actually I originally came for Maka but its not like I couldnt bring ragarok." He said sputtering and blushing when he said Maka. "Oh okay." Black star said scratching the back of his head "I don't think anyone would mind if you stay but I think you need clothes. Oh by the way why did you come to see Ma-" Before Black star could finish his sentence Maka came rushing down to the sound of her freinds voice and tackled Crona. "Croooooonaaa" She said nuzzling Crona. Soul felt an odd feeling at the pit of his stoumach from seeing this.

"Uh uh uh hi Maka I came to see you" Crona sniffed nervouse as ever "awww thats so sweet of you" Maka giggled trying to hide her previouse agressive emotions. Everbody welcomed Crona with open arms and helped him get settled for the next game. Crona stared hungerly at the popcorn sitting ever so teasingly next to the bottle in the center. Thats when Maka realized this and gave crona a handfull. Crona gave Maka a quick blush, a thankyou, and that ever so often sad smile you get out of him. Again Soul felt that pit again and decided to join the circle.

Black star gave a mighty grin and explained the next game. "Okay before you all came I had that busty cat I think...Blair? Whatever I had her put a forbidden lie spell. Basicly it means you can't lie at all, not even to yourself!" Every one froze in place. The entire nights events flashed throught their head. Everything was clear now. Every last thought feeling and confession made perfect sense. "Ha even on Crona I don't know why I wasn't really expecting him/her to come but it would be funny to mess with him/her the next day." Crona sniffed "Him her? I don't know how to deal with that" Maka sighed "For the last time Black star Crona is a boy" Black star continued "Anyway were gonna play a game I looked up called 'never have I ever' Its were everyone holds up ten fingers and some one sais something they've never done. If any one in the circle has ever done it then they put a finger down. Originally your spose to either take off a piece of clothing or take a shot but I dont think that would be veary fun to play, especially with a big star like me around" Everyone blushed even Soul a little bit.

Well everyone eventually held up ten fingers and decided Tsubaki would go first. "Hmmm...Never have I eveeeeeer...Weilded a weapon :)" Tsubaki smiled. Black star, Maka, Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patti all put one finger down. Soul shrugged and tried to think of one. "Never have I ever..."He grinned his shark tooth grin and chocked down a laugh. "Pft. Had a crush on Tsubaki." Half of the circle laughed Tsubaki gave that chibi face saying "uh oh" And Black star slowly nudged a finger down. That made the group laugh harder. And Black star wished that he never set the spell. He was blushing a deep crimson red, now it was crona's turn. He sat there thinking of something he's never done. "Umm...never have I ever...-" Ragnarok jumped out of Crona to finish for him "HA NEVER HAVE I EVER FANTASIZED ABOUT SOUL BITCHES!" Soul got a brief nose bleed and everyone turned to Maka. She was slowly trying to resist her finger from going down. Her face was looking horrifically scared. And as her finger fell down and she gave up the fight everyone burst into laughter exept Soul, Maka, and Crona. Crona wasn't to big on laughter. While Soul and Maka were embarresed to death.

It was now Liz's turn and she looked up while fileing her nailes. "Um...how clean does the question have to be?" Kid of course answered "Well considering that there have been a two fantisizing ones I dont think any of theese questions will be veary age freindly" He stated and Liz nodded. "Well never have I ever had or preformed oral sex" She said looking at her nailes not noticing that everyone one in the room was practically falling down. "Wow Liz. I give you my respect" Black star stated. Liz shrugged that is until she noticed Patti put a finger down. "WHAT PATTI WHAT HOW WHO WHERE WHAT AND ASKDFGIHBEYFODN!" Liz screamed shooting off of the ground while Kid tried to calm her. Although his chants were only calming to himself he was whispering things about symmetry and beautiful symmetrical islands. Liz thought it was cute for a moment but she wanted to keep her attention to the task at hand. "It was one time sis! We were out on the streets! We had to make money some how hehehe giraffe. " Patti giggled. While Liz just sighed and sat down. It was Kid's turn and he wasn't planning on being to pervy...but still.

"Never have I ever read pervy girl novels" Maka hung her head down in shame and quickly put a finger down. Tsubaki did the same. But most ignored Tsubaki to look at Maka "Ha yeah I caught Maka reading a really descriptive scene when I asked what book she was holding" Soul said laughing. "IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME" Maka defended. "Okay maybe...multiple times...but still!" She now officially hated the spell. Everyone laughed even harder til there sides hurt. Now it was Pattis turn. "Never have I ever owned a giraffe hehe" She giggled. No one put a finger down...

It was the great Black stars time to say something and he was planning to get back at Soul "Well! Never have I ever fantasized about Maka! Haahah" He said pointing at Soul. Maka face palmed. 'Idiot, like Soul would ever fantasize about me sheesh he may be a dog but he's not that dirty. And its painfully obvious he has no attention to my "Tiny-tits"' She thought sighing but looked up shocked to see soul put a finger down. But it shocked her even more to see CRONA PUT A FINGER DOWN!? "What the fuck..." That was more of a personal whisper no one heard. " cant deal with this!" Crona yelled worming to his corner and emoing. 'Oh no, Maka knows I've fantisized about her. What do I do, what do I do oh no.' Crona kept repeating in his head while he was shaking in the corner. Maka was baffled a bit flattered and a bit offended. "HA you guys are such pervs!" Black Star yelled. He was laughing his 'godly laugh' When Tsubaki tried to silence him.

She first tried shushing him, then tapping him, then shakeing him, even wapping him in the head. But Black Star found the alcohol ragnarok had brought. Well after just a few sips his mind was lost. He was on the ground laughing over um...well...nothing I uh...think? But Tsubaki really wanted him to shut up she was used to this noise but the others weren't. She really didn't want Black Star laughing while everyone else was just plain suffering. So she did all she could think of she hugged him...well it was either that or slap the shit out of him. Now which did you think Tsubaki would choose. The entire room froze for about the fithteenth time that night,

"Um Tsubaki?" For some reason I think we all know Tsubaki did not stop hugging Black star once he quit laughing. "Hm...OH! Um...sorry" She whispered pulling back reluntly and stabbing her hands in her lap. "Um...hey Tsubaki? Will you see me in the kitchen for a sec?" Tsubaki nodded as she followed Maka into the kitchen. While she was not ready to give answers. Maka was ready to recive some.

"Okay Tsubaki answers now" Maka demanded pointing her finger at the demon weapon as soon as they were in solitude "Hehe I think I should be the one trialing you Maka" Tsubaki said giggling trying to hide her blush. "You have the awnsers you want. Yes I like soul hell I love soul! But im playing this game and right now its your turn Tsubaki and I am not being pateint anymore for you to quit thinking and make your move" She scowled fed up with the fact Tsubaki and Black star could be such a happy couple if they tried and her and soul were doomed to never even kiss.

"Calm down Maka" Tsubaki said waving her hands. "Answers...now..."

"What are they saying" Liz whispered as her and Black stars ears were pressed against the kitchen door. Liz toppled over Black star in attemp to here the heated conversation behind the wooden barrier. "Heheheheheeee Lizzy what are they saying" Patti giggled back in the circle with Soul slouched on the edge and Crona sulking in the corner. Liz could make out every other word so the paragraph she picked up was something sort of like "Answers!...ejdnd Please calm down snsduxndj Hell I love Soul! Sjshxnsnsn this is my game wgwsttsf paitent to shststwt" Or something. Black star heard "...ey...black star...godly...sexy beast" so of course he answered pattis question "They're talking about how much of a god I am!" He boasted and as he continued boasting Soul sat there hearing everything.

His teeth and white hair were not the only thing Albino he was gifted with. His hearing was significantly strong and he heard every word. Focusing on the "hell I love soul" part the most. 'Damn shes persistant' he thought 'shes crazy, tiny, persistant, boring, bitchy, cute, loud, reckless.' Then he stopped 'cute?...no...Maka is many things but not cute...yes she is,,,,, no,,,,, yes,,,, ugh damn spell!'

Moments later the door flung open with Maka pushing Tsubaki from behindnand Tsubaki dragging her heels trying hard to resiest the force. She stopped when Maka did and the two stood together in oerfect alignment Tsubaki standing tall pink and worried so of course Black star senced it and tensed up. Tsubaki took a huge breath and whispered "um...hi Black star I know were both normally awkward fools that act like siblings but uh...ah ahahahah um...I think I like you..."

"..."

"..."

"..."


End file.
